Circles don't break
by parogoxon
Summary: Takes place after Bioshock Infinite, Booker is thinking about taking it slow for a while, but some variables are worse than other variables. I suck at summaries sorry! First story, so please review! And English is not my native languege, so reporting any errors would be appriciated!
1. Chapter 1

'**Anna! Hurry up! You're going to be late for school!'**

Anna quickly got out of bed, checked her hair and headed downstairs. She ran over to her father and embraced him. 'Anna…..' Booker still couldn't believe it had come to this, all the fighting, all the bloodshed, he was finally reunited with his daughter.

Booker knew, knew that he ran a quiet secretive detective service in some sort of underwater city. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew. He had seen Elizabeth and Sally and Cohen and,-

It didn't matter anymore, he was with Anna, that was all that mattered. Elizabeth died, Anna lived, simple as that. He remembered seeing Sally on the news, refusing to comment on the rumors of an underwater city. Cohen hadn't released a single in a while, he was probably still stuck in that hellhole. How did Sally escape? How did an 7 year old figure out what the smartest minds couldn't? Did the smartest minds even bother to escape the underwater city? The more Booker started thinking about it, the more his head began to hurt. He had never been there, he couldn't. He died there, he remembered, he remembered Columbia too. In more detail, he remembered Comstock, Daisy, Songbird… But in the end, that didn't matter, he was with Anna now, that's what mattered.

'Dad, are you going to bring me to school?' Anna asked.

Booker thought about it a little, he nodded his head.

He made Anna eat breakfast and brush her teeth. He unlocked his car and opened the door for Anna 'Ladies first!' Booker said with a smile.

'Thanks Booker!'

…

Booker looked into Anna's eyes, for just a few seconds, he could see Elizabeth's eyes.

'Don't say that Anna.' Booker grabbed his door and closed it, a loud _BAM_ confirming the door had indeed closed.

'Why can't I call you Booker?' Anna asked.

'Just don't.' Booker replied, eyes focused on the road. He couldn't look at Anna, not while being this fragile, he had to be strong.

Booker checked his watch, damn, he was going to be late.

He drove past a red light in a hurry.

'Dad?' Anna spoke, she was beginning to feel scared.

Booker just drove quicker.

'Dad?' Anna spoke again.

Booker almost ran over an elderly woman trying to cross the road.

'DAD!' Anna screamed.

Booker heard sirens. 'SON OF A,-' He hit his stirring wheel.

Booker stopped jamming the gas pedal, and instead decided to brake.

Two cops walked out of the patrol car and approached Booker's car.

Anna opened the windows.

'We're sorry! We're sorry!' Anna shouted. 'Sorry is not going to cut it, young missy.' Booker heard a cop say, detecting a British accent. 'Can we speak with your…Father I presume?' Anna leaned her head against the chair so that the officer could make eye contact with Booker. 'Sir, are you aware you crossed the speed limit?' Booker nodded his head. 'That's going to cost you sir!' Booker heard a pounding on his car window, the second cop was banging on his car window. Booker rolled it down. 'Now sir, if you could just tell me your name…' The cop on Anna's side spoke. Booker was looking straight at the officer that was pounding on his window.

'Tell me yours.'

'Excuse me?'

'TELL ME YOURS!'

Booker looked over at Anna, who was not sitting in her seat, Anna had vanished, and was replaced by a full grown woman. 'My, my, Booker. What a pleasure to see you again.' Booker's eyes widened. 'Oh, don't worry, we froze time. How's Eliza,- I mean Anna doing?'

'Get out.' Booker spoke, his voice calm and firm.

'Seems like we angered him.' The male spoke, leaning against Booker's window.

'Hate, hates, will hate.' The woman said.

'Love, loves, will love.' The man said.

'GET OUT!' Booker shouted. A white flash appeared before him, and car horns were heard again.

Anna was shaking him by his arm 'Daddy!' She shouted. 'It's okay, daddy's fine.' Booker tried to calm her and looked around him. 'Where are the cops?' Booker asked. 'Police?' Anna said. 'We didn't see any…'

The rest of the ride was a mild, Booker was quite stressed out about the Lutece's being able to find him again, but he should've known better.

He dropped Anna off at school and headed home, once there, he was going to make himself one huge sandwich, he deserved it.

He got home, headed to the couch and turned the TV on.

He was watching some sort of comedy show, the guy wasn't funny at all but it was better than anything else on TV.

Suddenly, his phone rang.

'Booker speaking.'

'Hello, is this mister DeWitt?'

'Yes.'

'Mister DeWitt, I'm afraid I have some bad news, Anna's gone missing.'

'WHAT!?' Booker shouted, this can't be real

'Before recess, Anna was saying that she finally met someone who knows everything. She usually displays this sort of behavior, as you are no doubt aware.'

Anna had some problems with imaginary friends. Stuff happens.

'What we were wondering, mister DeWitt, was if you knew this person? She was telling the class about someone called Elizabeth Comstock?'

Booker dropped the phone on the floor.

**I know it's short, but hopefully you guys like the first chapter! I've got the whole thing sort of planned out already, phenomenon's in this chapter will be properly explained, so don't worry!**

**Please review, and let me know if I made any grammatical errors!**

**-****Parogoxon**


	2. Chapter 2

Booker looked down in disbelief, this couldn't be happening. This was all supposed to end a while ago, he remembered him dying. He remembered her dying. And suddenly he opened his eyes and was in an apartment with Anna.

But if he came back from the dead, why not her?

'_Mister DeWitt?' _

He picked up the phone.

'I'm here… Look, you guys don't have anything to worry about, I know her. And I'll try to get in contact with her as soon as possible.'

'_No problem, but please let us know in advance next time you want to pick Anna up.'_

'Will do.'

He hung up, and sat on the couch. He rubbed his eyes, this was all a dream, he was dreaming. Elizabeth was dead, perhaps someone had impersonated her? But no one knew about Elizabeth except for him, well, him and the countless Columbian residents, but other than that no one.

'YOU WANTED TO TALK TO ME?' He shouted into the air.

Two lights flickered, with the last flicker; two figures appeared out of thin air.

'Ah, came to your senses at last?' Robert asked.

'Came to his senses?' Rosalind said, 'Look at him, the man's a mess, nothing we can't fix though.'

'What did you do to her?' Booker asked, he wanted to know, no, he NEEDED to know what happened. He needed to know how it could be possible that Elizabeth returned how all of this mess started over again.

'Anna is safe, we can assure you that.' Robert spoke.

'But why? Why is this starting over again? It ended, we all died. It's not a happy end, but happy endings rarely happen anyway.'

'We never died.' Rosalind said, her tone sounded quite offended.

'You're telling me you did all this?' Booker lifted a brow.

Rosalind looked down towards the floor; Robert looked up to the ceiling.

'We're not going to say we _didn't_ do it.' Robert spoke, 'We had no evil intentions at all, we regret our actions, we truly do. We absolutely hated how it ended for the two of you. I personally believe we shouldn't have send Elizabeth to Rapture, but she insisted. When Fink-'Robert shuddered. 'when Fink banished us into space and time, we got more power than any of us could have ever imagined, not only could we travel between dimensions, but we could do so much more.'

Rosalind continued.

'We rarely used these powers however, because they required a huge amount of energy, and I couldn't bear to watch my brother suffer. In the end, we decided we wanted a happy ending for the both of you, so we brought Elizabeth back.'

'How?' Booker asked, he understood most of what they did, but some of it was still incredibly foggy.

'In another universe,'

_Another universe,_ Booker thought. That meant Elizabeth had problems with nosebleeds, which he himself got when he saw a place where he had two different memories of..right?

Rosalind continued. 'This isn't the only baby Anna, you know. Countless of Bookers are fathering countless Anna's as we speak. And one Anna,' Rosalind held back her tears. 'One Anna was an orphan, one of which her father died at Wounded Knee. We took her, convinced her that her name was Elizabeth Comstock, and left her in this universe.'

Booker wanted to open his mouth, but Robert interrupted.

'We know this wasn't a humane thing to do, but Anna, or Elizabeth is doing much better here, they treated her horribly. As long as she doesn't go anywhere near France, she'll be fine.'

Booker looked confused.

'She resided in an orphanage in Paris, the universe has a cruel sense of humor.'

'But your powers,' Booker said 'you brought me into Columbia with no problems. How come Anna was such a strain?'

'It wasn't traveling between universes which was hard, it was giving her memories back. We had to witness all the bloodshed in Columbia again just so that she could get all her memories back.'

'So she knows who she is?' Booker asked, he wanted to wrap up this conversation and find her.

'She sure does.' Rosalind and Robert sighed.

'But…You didn't bring me back?' Booker asked, this was perhaps the most important question of all, he knew no one who had that much power to bring him back.

'We didn't.' They both said at the same time

**Second chapter yeeh , This might be a bit out of character for the Luteces, I think I portrayed them a little weird, but it was necessary for explaining a little bit. Reviews are appricated!**


End file.
